


Day 15 'Costume Party'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette is cute and Chat can't even.





	Day 15 'Costume Party'

Marinette was currently preparing for a party Alya was dragging her to. 

 

A costume party.

 

Alya, of course, decided the costumes. 

 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir," She exclaimed "We can keep it simple though" 

 

So that led Marinette to wear what she was now, putting on a slightly oversized hoodie with chat ears and a tail. Add some black leggings, combat boots, and a mask, she had a Chat Noir costume. Alya’s costume was very similar, with a red polka dot hoodie and leggings with black boots.

 

As soon as she was finished, she assessed herself in the mirror. Certainly not bad for last minute. 

 

She grabbed her purse and was about to leave when who should tumble in through her trap door, but the very superhero she was dressed as. 

 

Chat looked around the room, eyes finally locking on the girl. 

 

Marinette sensed the look in his eyes and went to run when Chat ran up behind her and pulled her into a hug. 

 

“Awww” He cooed, like she was a child “You look so cute!” 

 

Marinette grumbled and tried to escape, Chat not letting her go “Come on” She whined “Alya is waiting for me”

 

Chat laughed and let the girl go “Okay” He conceded “On one condition”

 

“What?” Marinette sighed. 

 

“We get a selfie” Chat was on her in a second, arm around her shoulder and baton out to take the photo “Smile!”

 

Marinette gave in and smiled into the lense, running out the door after the photo was taken “Alya’s going to kill me!”

 

Chat laughed and looked down at the photo. Marinette was seriously the cutest thing. 

 

He ran home and transformed back, immediately downloading the photo to his computer and setting it to his home screen.


End file.
